


I Missed You

by HedaBeka



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate ending for 2x6, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaBeka/pseuds/HedaBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted with "10K/Cassandra and 7. “I’ve missed you” kiss".<br/>Alternate ending to 2x6.<br/>[May add more drabbles later] [Request at my tumblr: I-mthebadguy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

A gasp escaped 10k’s lips as searing pain crackled up his spine, spearheading into the base of his skull as his head was jerked to the side. Cassandra knelt above him, her knees jammed into his stomach as she grasped tightly at his skull. Her fingers dug into the soft skin under his chin as she twisted his skull further to the side, pushing his cheek in the dirt. A crack echoed around him as the air began to fuzz, the pain becoming too excruciating not to whimper in pain. The whimper shuttered past his lips before turning into a loud groan as he ground out her name, “Cassandra- please.”

Another crack sounded as his bones rubbed harshly against each other, only seconds from snapping his neck. But then- nothing. The pain was still there but it wasn’t pressing any further. 10k blinked past the tears in his eyes to stare up at Cassandra, not ready for the sudden clarity that took over her gaze. Her hands unlatched from his jaw and he felt the pain seep into the background as she jolted backwards off of his chest. 

“Cassandra?” His voice was a hoarse whisper as he sat up slowly, afraid to startle her. He might’ve thought she was back to herself, but he could never be too safe.

Cassandra’s gaze lifted from her hands and shakily settled on his, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she fumbled for words. “I almost killed you.” 

Her eyes were large, brimmed with tears as she shook her head fiercely. This time it came out in a sob as she backed away from him, fright clear in her voice, “I almost killed you.”

But all 10k could register was the sudden ease in her speech and the clarity in her eyes. She was back. Cassandra was back. 10k didn’t think as he scrambled up and towards her, scooting into her space to hold her face in his hands. A small smile pulled at his lips as he gazed down into her eyes, searching for that clarity once more to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. But it was still there, and so he leaned towards her and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled back slowly and breathed against her parted lips, “I missed you.”


End file.
